<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endless Possibilities by nazangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295300">Endless Possibilities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel'>nazangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne Have a Good Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between Jason and Bruce about the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Endless Possibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce stepped out of the stuffy ballroom and into the balcony, realizing that there was already someone there.</p><p>Jason was standing was leaning on the railing, cigarette in hand and softly blowing out smoke.</p><p>"Jay," he said, as he stepped close to the boy. His kids were pretty adept at realizing when someone was close by. Still, there was no sense in startling the boy when he seemed to so relaxed.</p><p>Jason turned and instantly started to put out the cigarette.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, Old man," said Jason, "I know. No smoking,"</p><p>Bruce laughed, "Well, yeah but what I was actually gonna say is what are you doing out here Lad? This is your party,"</p><p>Jason shrugged as Bruce came to stand beside him, "Needed air,"</p><p>"Hmm," said Bruce, "So what were you thinking about?"</p><p>Jason raised his eyebrows at him, "What makes you think anything was on my mind?"</p><p>"You were smoking, Jay," said Bruce, "These days, you only do that when you're really deep into your thoughts,"</p><p>Jason snorted and shook his head.</p><p>"Damn detective,"</p><p>Bruce chuckled, "So?"</p><p>Jason was quiet for a few minutes and then he fully turned towards Bruce.</p><p>"It's all just real now," he said</p><p>"What do you mean?" asked Bruce, though he could guess</p><p>"When I decided that I would be legally revived," started Jason, "I knew there would be a lot and there was. The press, the documents, the story, all of it. And when we were going through all that, everything was always moving and I had no time to think. But now, we're relaxed and dancing and laughing and I'm kinda feeling overwhelmed, I guess,"</p><p>"By what, Lad?"</p><p>"The future, I guess," said Jason, "I mean I'm really back now and I know I talked about doing a few things but there are so many possibilities, I don't even know where to start at this point,"</p><p>He took a deep breath and sighed.</p><p>"Being dead is seeming a lot simpler right now,"</p><p>"Hey," said Bruce, "Come here,"</p><p>Jason took Bruce's outheld hand to let the man draw him into a hug.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay," said Bruce, "Feeling like this is normal. We're just gonna take small steps, okay. You should probably get your school education and since you're still eighteen, you can still enroll in online school and finish whatever you have left by the age of twenty,"</p><p>"I could probably do it in a year," said Jason, "But what about, ya know, other activities?"</p><p>"Those can take a break, Kiddo," said Bruce, gently running his fingers through his son's hair, "You know we can delegate work. It'll be okay,"</p><p>"Yeah?" said Jason</p><p>"Yeah," answered Bruce, "And you know, the rest of it, not knowing what to do, where to go next, that's pretty normal for a lot of kids your age,"</p><p>"Normal," said Jason with a snort, while pulling away, "Who would have thought,"</p><p>Bruce gave his temple a soft kiss, "Yes, well, it's a good thing,"</p><p>"Right," said Jason</p><p>They stood there in companionable silence for a few minutes, then Jason leaned his head against his dad's shoulder. Bruce put his arm around his boy and waited for him to speak.</p><p>"Do you really think I can do anything?" asked Jason</p><p>Bruce smiled, "Of course, Lad. Of course, I do. You have endless possibilities in front of you and I can't wait to see where you go,"</p><p>"Endless possibilities," said Jason "Sounds stressful. I like it,"</p><p>Bruce laughed, "Of course you do,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>